gold_leaffandomcom-20200213-history
Portia Tepes
“I’m not sad, but the boys who are looking for sad girls always find me. I’m not a girl anymore and I’m not sad anymore. You want me to be a tragic backdrop so that you can appear to be illuminated, so that people can say ‘Wow, isn't he so terribly brave to love a girl who is so obviously sad?’ You think I’ll be the dark sky so you can be the star? I’ll swallow you whole.” - Portia quoting Warsan Shire Aleksandrina Porcia "Portia" Rozhanitsa Dracul Tepes Is the daughter between Vlad Dracula and Lucyna Westenra, and the older half-sister to Conor and Flutura through her mother and the half-sister to Alexander, Dorian, Klaus, Román, Juliet, Adrian, Beatrix, Hermione, Lucretia, Toby, and Annabelle. Portia is the mother to a son named Richard conceived through her beloved "brother" Sargon "Malik" Báthory before he was executed. She also become the mother to twin daughters Lilith and Layla with her paramour. Background Early Life Appearance Portia is a beautiful young women with short black wavy hair that reached her cheekbones and had beautiful blue eyes with a beauty mark under her right eye. When revealing her Vampire nature, either when she is overcome with aggressive instinct or hunger or if she wills it, her inhumanly flexible jaws and mouth will stretch and grow until her bite can engulf the entire throat of a victim. And has several rows of sharp teeth. Tattoos # Portia has a huge peacock tattoo on her right side which stretched from her waist all the way down to her thigh. # She has a tattoo on her right bicep that reads “Loyalty Over Royalty”. # Portia tattooed the name “Samuel” on her upper back in red ink. # Portia inked the name “Hermione” along with three roses on her left bicep for her sister, whose name is Hermione and her favorite sibling. Personality Portia displayed confidence and strength. She is perceived as sexy, and she tried to give people the impression that she wasn’t vulnerable. Portia hid her vulnerability behind the cigarette, the amused smile and the sexy clothes. She had created a mask, a mask that began to shatter when she met Dale Cooper. Behind that mask, there was so much we never actually had the chance to explore. Portia is portrayed as the most self-assured and cruel character in the series. She is very attractive and very beautiful, as is her younger brother Román. She spent most of her time taunting people or arguing with her father, whom she wished to impress. Despite being a supposed "heartless, spiteful, self-centred bully", she was not entirely uncaring. At her father's hunt ball, she became quite emotional after receiving a present from Mr and Mrs Brown. Although the Brown did not realize it at the time, she saved their lives by insulting them enough for them to want to leave the castle when the other vampires come dangerously close to biting them. From a early age might have had to fight for what she wanted. Fight for love, fight for attention, fight for everything. Still, she wasn’t one of the popular girls all the boys wanted to hang out with. Even though she seemed to be doing fine, she was just as lonely as Hariti Solanaceae was. Powers Vampire Powers * Enhanced Strength: Portia has the incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. * Daytime Walking: User is a nocturnal creature (typically a vampire) able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day. This can be because they are a Dhampir, are endowed with magic or are unique physically in one way or another. * Mesmerization: Whoever has Portia's face and eyes in their line if sight and whoever Portia has in his line of sight, Portia can control by speaking. * Enhanced Durability: physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. * Regenerative Healing: Porta can heal in a very rapid time. In other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, ageing. The rate and amount of healing varies widely (see Levels of Regeneration); some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state, granting them nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. * Immortality: Because Portia is a full Vampire she can not age and is immune to all diseases. * Pyrokinesis: She can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Relationships Sargon "Malik" Báthory "I was the hero who as forced to the victim who then ultimately turned into the villain" - Portia to Malik about her life before conceiving there son Malik knew that Portia didn’t need a boyfriend - she needed someone who would be willing to support her, encourage her and not push her away. She needed someone to talk to, and someone who would listen. She needed something to aspire to. He was the brotherly figure she never had before. Through when she asked he had no problem conceiving a child with him, there son is Richard Lionheart Edgar Dracul Tepes, she told Malik there son's name before he died by Ramanga. William Blake Family ]] Dracula is Portia's father. Portia often argues with her father (whom she wishes to impress) for her rights to the house and the title Countess Dracula. In the second series she shows much more dislike towards her father after gaining some of the power (if not the love) that she longed for, and is even willing to watch her father's execution with Will. By the last episode of series two it seems that Portia has turned into such a cruel and evil vampire that her father actually seems nervous of her. Tired of being ignored by her Dad, she also wants power, and she takes over Apollo Castle. Their relationship improves a lot in series during Vlad's peace initiative and the conception of her son Richard. Showing he does care about her Count presents her with her drawings which he has kept since she was a child, admitting that, despite outward appearances, he does love her. “if you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.” - Portia was shown to care about her brother and her father (after realizing her family loved her). As such, she risked her life fighting Hesperia and The Queen to defend Román, and fought alongside Román and Dracula against Diana, Malik and Hesperia. Lucyna Westenra is Portia mother. She left the family when Ingrid was young, running off with a werewolf named Patrick. Portia only comes back when she wants something. Portia has often favored Portia over her other children, and Portia initially preferred her mother over her father, but, after a series of double crossings, Portia seems to have lost the affection towards her mother. Friends Trivia * Aleksandrina is the Russian form of Alexandrina which is another feminine form of Alexander which is the latinized form of the Greek name Αλεξανδρος (Alexandros), which meant "defending men" from Greek αλεξω (alexo) "to defend, help" and ανηρ (aner) "man" (genitive ανδρος). In Greek mythology this was another name of the hero Paris, and it also belongs to several characters in the New Testament. However, the most famous bearer was Alexander the Great, King of Macedon. In the 4th century BC he built a huge empire out of Greece, Egypt, Persia, and parts of India. Due to his fame, and later medieval tales involving him, use of his name spread throughout Europe. * Her first middle name is Porcia which is the feminine form of Porcius which is the Roman family name meaning "pig", derived from Latin porcus. Famous members of the family include the Roman statesmen Cato the Elder (Marcus Porcius Cato) and his great-grandson Cato the Younger (Marcus Porcius Cato Uticencis). ** Her nickname is Portia is the variant of Porcia, the feminine form of the Roman family name Porcius, used by William Shakespeare for the heroine of his play 'The Merchant of Venice' (1596). In the play Portia is a woman who disguises herself as a man in order to defend Antonio in court. It is also the name of a moon of Uranus, after the Shakespearian character. * Her second middle name is Rozhanitsa who is an obscure Russian goddess who has a feast day in late December. She is a winter goddess and is usually depicted wearing antlers. * Portia wore high heels and smoked in the ladies room at school in order to create herself as something else - something more - than just “Daddy’s little girl”. She needed to portray herself as someone (like we all do, more or less) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:House Dracul Tepes Category:Westenra Family Category:Spica House Category:Astraea Academy for the Young & Gifted